It’s an offer!
by olivergetswhathewants
Summary: Fred and George need to hide in the room of requirement but they soon discover they are not alone and a proposition is made. Rated M for safety and yes a bit of twincest.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, geez you all know it.

A/N: This idea has been in my head for so long and there too little slash about this adorable boy. Reviews are deeply appreciated.

******

"HA! I so love this room," yelled Fred enthusiastically as the door slammed behind them. They had entered one of their favourite rooms in the castle, the room of requirement. These days it was mostly used by the DA but Fred and George had since the day they knew how to work it, used it for other things as well.

"Keep your voice down Fred," said George as he placed his ear at the door and listened patiently until a well-known grin appeared, though it wasn't visible in the darkness. "I think we, once again, succeeded my dear brother."

"Course we did George, we always do."

"No we don't and you- what was that?" George spun rapidly and gazed into the darkness. "Who's there?"

"There's no one there George, we wouldn't be able to get in if it was occupied."

"Actually, if your intention was to use this place as a hideout then it doesn't surprise me it worked for you, since that's what I asked for," said a voice, that sounded a bit pompous, from the darkness.

"Who is it?" bellowed George. "Lumos!"

"Macmillan," said Fred as a surprised but mischievously grin spread on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you two the same," said Ernie Macmillan casually from the corner he was standing and holding two books to his chest.

"Who are you hiding from?" asked George and he too lit his wand.

"That's none of your business Weasley."

"But it is," said Fred as he strangled his thoughts and tried to come up with a fairly good plan. "Well that is of course if you want to leave as the same person you were when you entered."

"Is that a threat?" asked Ernie frantically.

"No," Fred continued as his twin stared at him confused. "It's an offer."

"Wha-"

"You got a girlfriend Macmillan?" asked George who had suddenly realised his brother's intention.

"No, I haven't. What's that-"

"Boyfriend?" asked Fred.

"No, I most certainly haven't."

"Do you have anything against people who are gay?" asked George.

"No, I mean it's a bit weird and creepy but I don't think so, no."

"Well George, I think that's a good enough answer don't you think?"

"Yes Fred, it certainly is."

"Why do you wanna know? Don't go spreading some rumour I'm gay now," said Ernie and stared nervously at one twin to the other.

"First, it'll make this a lot easier," said Fred.

"And second," continued George. "Why would we do such a thing? We wouldn't want to harm a cute little Hufflepuff like you." Ernie was now staring at them more anxiously than ever and clutched his books tighter.

"What do you have there?" asked George and pointed at Ernie's books.

"It's two books George, obviously you can see that right?" scoffed Fred.

"Yes, but what sort of books?" replied George and kept his eyes on Ernie.

"Why does that matter? Can't we just play with him already," said Fred excitedly and switched the weight on his one foot to another and then back.

"Pla-a-ay?" stammered Ernie. "What do you mean play?"

"Georgie, he doesn't understand," said Fred and chuckled as he continued to shift eagerly.

"I thought you were a smart boy Macmillan," said George. "But if you in this case don't understand, I don't mind explaining that Fred here has wanted a new playmate for a while now."

"Playmate? What- wha…"

"And I'm sorry to say that the circumstances are very appealing for us both," continued George and tried to give the younger boy a reassuring smile. There was a clatter and Fred had dropped his wand.

"Then I am truly sorry to say that I still don't understand," said Ernie and kept his bewildering gaze on the redhead who was clutching his own robes furiously.

"But I think you do Macmillan, you just don't want to admit that the experience might be appealing for you too," said George. "Oh for Merlin's sake Fred, keep calm."

"But he is so handsome," protested Fred. "And look at that smooth blondish hair George; don't you just wanna touch it?"

"Oh my- Merlin, you want to… that's why you asked about…?"

"He's getting it Georgie," said Fred happily and giggled. "Can I kiss him now? Can I?"

"Fred, what's gotten into you? You never act like this," said George and stared at his twin bewildered and at the same time a bit amused.

"Sorry," said Fred and tried to keep himself motionless.

"Even if your offer is flattering and all Weasley I sorely must decline it," said Ernie as he returned to his casual self and confidence. "I'd like to leave now."

"But you can't leave, unless you tell us why you were hiding here," said Fred and picked up his wand as he slightly returned to reality. The dream of a new threesome had once again been chattered.

"Ok then, I was trying to get away from my little brother because he is so annoying and I need to study. I didn't attend to go here but then I heard these weird noises and someone shrieked, it was probably you two-"

"We didn't shriek," said Fred.

"It was Filch," said George.

"I didn't mean, ah whatever, then I heard people running and decided I should hide so actually I had only been in here for a minute or two when you came in," finished Ernie and gazed at them severely.

"That's a boring story," said George.

"Yeah, bullshit," said Fred. "But if wanna leave then go ahead, we're gonna celebrate."

"Just don't forget our offer," added George and winked at the Hufflepuff before he left them.

Five minutes later Ernie was in the Hufflepuff common room and tried to focus his potions book but all he could think of was those damned redheads and their wicked grins. Had they really proposed a threesome to him, that was utterly disgusting at the same time as it was, as George had put it, actually quite appealing.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So obviously this was put on story alert by someone even though I had decided that it would only be a simple oneshot and two people asked what Ernie would do with the twins offer. So, even if I didn't get many hits at all I decided to give you another shot.

"I know what we could do," said Fred and grinned proudly at his brother during charm lesson but George only stared at him sceptically. Fred had spent the two most recent days coming up with plans that would make Ernie Macmillan wanting as he had happily put it, a piece of this Weasley flesh, which had of course made George laugh out loud. George however didn't understand that, even if some of them might work, why his brother wanted this so much.

"Do what?" asked Lee eagerly who had been listening.

"Never you mind," snapped Fred and continued to stare at his replica like if he would read his mind and give him applause.

"If it's one of your tricks to get me in bed with you two then-"

"Geez Lee, we have accepted your no and won't force you, we have moved on to other targets," interrupted Fred.

"And is this other target willing?"

"No, not yet but he'll come around."

"So," said George. "What's your brilliant plan this time?"

"Love potion," said Fred and grinned even more proudly.

"No Fred," barked George. "I've already said no to that about fifteen times, we're not gonna make a love potion."

"Who are you gonna give a love potion to?" asked Alicia who had just appeared on Lee's side and handed him a piece of parchment.

"No one," said George and gave his brother a harsh look.

"Well, with your looks you wouldn't need to anyway now would you," she said and handed Fred and George a piece of parchment too before leaving.

"If only Macmillan thought so," mumbled Fred.

"Macmillan? Ernie Macmillan? He's your new target?" asked Lee flabbergasted. "Why him?"

"He's got soft hair," replied George matter-of-factly.

"And we want to experiment," said Fred.

"Please Ernie, can't we take a break?"

"No, Hannah, studying for our OWL's is important."

"I know but I don't remember what I just read. Please Ernie; we have been going for almost four hours."

"Well, you can take a break whenever you want. I don't care."

"What?" disrupted Justin when he realised what the blond boy just said. "You're the one that practically forces us to study this much and now you don't care? Honestly what gotten into you this past week?"

Ernie didn't respond and only shot him a swift glare before he went back to his book and tried to focus all his energy on the words. Both Hannah and Justin eyed him suspiciously.

"Ernie," said Hannah. "We all need to take a break."

"I said that you can take a break whenever you want. I. Don't. Care," he answered coldly, still gazing at his book.

"Suit yourself, c'mon Justin. We're leaving," she slammed her book shut and ignored the evil glares from other readers. Justin looked at Ernie pleadingly before he followed Hannah out of the library.

Ernie stared at the word 'red' in his potion book. He felt really bad for what he had just said but what was he supposed to say, he needed to study and so did they but they obviously didn't care. The OWL's were really important. He continued to read the page but when another familiar word appeared he stopped again and gazed, 'identical' was not a word that helped him right not. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he had to go and apologize to them because they should not have to pay for his anxiousness. He grabbed his two books and decided to look for them in the common room first, it was probably were they had gone anyway. When he passed the great hall he realised it was dinner soon, maybe they would already be in there. He stopped and gazed, would they forgive him, of course they would but would it take long, no of course it wouldn't, he would say how sorry he was and then they would all be happy Hufflepuffs again. Even if they already were in there he shouldn't go in there with his books, accidents did happen, even if the most of them were at the Gryffindor table.

"Macmillan, how wonderful to see you," said a cherry voice behind him and he could feel a firm grip on his shoulder. He jumped to see one of the redheads he had been dreading to see standing there; he didn't know which one it was though. "Aren't you gonna eat?" asked the redhead and smirked at him.

"I- I was just going to leave my books first…" said Ernie.

"Don't you have a bag to put them in?" asked the redhead.

"No, I don't use my bag on weekends," replied Ernie trying to sound casual.

"Why's that? If you don't mind me- oh hello George, I was just wondering when you'd show up. Look, who I found," said Fred and gestured to Ernie. George didn't look happy as he approached them.

"I would have been here earlier if you hadn't switched my chocolate with our new experiment," murmured George and stared at his twin harshly.

"What happened?" asked Fred and grinned.

"I turned freaking purple," replied George and pushed him playfully.

"You don't look purple," said Fred and eyed his twin, none of them realised that Ernie had made a run off for it.

"Really? I don't?" bellowed George and tugged the hem off his shirt up to expose his purple stomach.

"But- but what about your face?" asked Fred sadly.

"Hermione helped me with that you idiot."

"Why? Don't you wanna be purple?"

"No Fred, not right now. After dinner you'll help med get my normal skin colour back ok?"

"So…" began Fred and made a teasing smile. "You purple everywhere?"

"I haven't checked yet," said George wickedly. "And it'll have to wait because I'm hungry."

"Did you hear that Mac-… Macmillan? Where did he go?" Fred looked around in amazement. "Oh dammit, I was gonna ask if he had considered our offer yet."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, you know it.

A/N: So yes, I did it again, but you wanted me to and I got an idea so what the heck. I decided that I'll make a couple of short oneshots about how the twins err… don't know how to put this, makes it happen. So here's another, love your reviews by the way.

******

It had been two weeks since Ernie had gotten the proposition and one week since he succeeded to escape getting the proposition again. He did his best to ignore the ones he dreaded and spent almost every waken hour studying in the dormitory. The library was far too risky, not that he thought the twins would ever set their feet there but they did hang in the corridors. However the studying did help to keep his thoughts absent from the troubled situation he was in but as soon as he had to switch a page or do anything that didn't include full concentration his mind slipped. His dreams weren't helping either but he kept telling himself it was wrong and that he didn't want it so this Saturday, after dinner he actually thought he had made progress and decided a bath was well deserved. This however appeared to be a mistake, as he left the great hall telling Justin Finch-Fletchley he was going to the prefects bathroom, two identical redheads left only minutes after.

Keeping his mind from what he wanted turned out to be more difficult than ever when he got into the bathroom. He was glad he had left dinner early since it meant he probably would have at least have twenty minutes alone before anyone else came. He undressed slowly in front of a mirror in the changing room; he had definitely lost weight this past two months and knew his mother would nag about it when he came home for Christmas. She would probably cut his hair too he thought and ran a hand trough it, his soft blondish hair. No, it's so wrong he thought as his mind crept back to the Weasley twins. What they want to do is so wrong, they're brothers, they're freaking twins and he is most definitely not gay. He might not have anything against gays; he even thought Justin was sometimes but then again, maybe not. He grabbed a towel and decided to get into the water.

Ernie sighed heavily as he heard someone murmur 'bright purple' and the door to the bathroom opened. He had just been about to toss his towel away and enter the bath, he whished deeply it wasn't some horny couple and turned around to see it was something worse than that.

"What the fuck are you two doing here?" he roared in both anger and fear as he tied his towel firmly around his waist. "You are not allowed in here!"

"We know but…" said George.

"…since when do we care about rules?" continued Fred smiling with glee. Of course Ernie wasn't surprised but this was not what he had imagined when he decided to get a calming bath.

"Te- ten points from G- Gryffindor," stammered Ernie as the twins slowly walked towards him.

"You think that's gonna make us leave?" asked Fred and stopped just a meter in front of the younger boy.

"It's almost offending Macmillan," said George faking a hurt face and put a hand to his heart.

"We're just here to ask you a simple question," said Fred and tilted his head as his eyes flickered over what the towel was covering.

"I've already said no to your disgusting offer," said Ernie and tried to decide who was who.

"That was two weeks ago…" started George.

"…so we thought you might had reconsidered," finished Fred.

"Well, I haven't," replied Ernie harshly. "Now leave, you're not supposed to be here."

"No," said the twins in unison. "We don't believe you.

"How'd you get the password anyway?" asked Ernie rapidly, honestly he didn't care but it would give him time to come up with a plan if there was a story to it.

"You think that was hard Macmillan?" scoffed George.

"With our charm it most certainly wasn't," said Fred and moved a hand forward to stroke a finger on the naked boy's torso but as soon as Ernie realised the finger touching him he shuddered, slapped the hand away and gazed furiously at the redhead.

"Can't you just admit you want us to touch you?" asked George and tilted his head impatiently.

"So," tried Ernie with a casual voice, though it sounded annoyed and ignored the question. "How did you get the password then?" Both twins sighed.

"I already said Macmillan," said Fred. "We used our charm."

"On who?" asked Ernie.

"What are you gonna do?" asked George. "Tell on her?"

"No."

"Good," said Fred and tried to touch the younger boy again, this time there was no slap and Fred looked pleased with himself as he stroke his finger along the edge of the towel. George however, even if he'd never admit it, felt a bit sorry for Ernie.

"It was Alicia if you must know," said George as his brother tried to slip his fingers underneath the edge but this made Ernie flinch. If they were going to do this, even if he maybe didn't want this as much as his brother, they could at least do it on Macmillan's terms he thought.

"Err… ok…" said Ernie, fully aware of how hot his face had become. This was so wrong, he should leave, he should walk away, he should try to walk away but he didn't. He just stood there as a hand carefully was put on his waist and a face was leaning closer to his. This was it, he thought, I'm giving in to them and I'm so going to hell.

Both twins jumped as they heard a far too familiar voice speak the password and turned so fast Fred almost pushed Ernie to the ground.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?" growled Ronald Bilius Weasley from the doorway and stared at his twin brothers.

"Oh great," grunted Fred and tucked his hands in his pockets, his replica did the same. They both knew they couldn't continue this now and Ron was definitely going to pay for ruining this. Even if he didn't know what he had been ruining.

"We were just asking Macmillan if he could leave so we could test some of our water products," said George, he knew this wasn't a good excuse but he also knew Ron was stupid.

"GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I TAKE POINTS!"

"That's likely," murmured George as he and his brother walked past their younger brother out from the dazzling bathroom.

******

You so hate me now don't you? I so know what you want, heh heh… but I hoped you liked it anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

******

"George…"

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking …"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"About what?"

"You know…"

"No, what?"

"Our little problem…"

"Which one?"

"You know…"

"No, I don't."

"Macmillan…"

"Oh, what about it?"

"Maybe we should leave him alone."

"You serious?"

"Yeah…"

"But I thought you… no you want this, I want this, we almost had him…"

"Idiot, I didn't mean like that."

"What did you mean then?"

"I mean we could let him come to us."

"He's not gonna do that…"

"We could try, right?"

"Suppose…"

"George?"

"Yeah?"

"You think Lee's asleep?"

"Don't know, why?"

"I can't sleep and we could you know, if you wa-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE WHEN I'M IN THE ROOM YOU PERVERTS!"

"Maybe not tonight, Fred."

******

Ernie was chewing and enjoying his toast at breakfast when he suddenly felt Justin's presence disappear. "Justin… where you going?"

"Err…" was all Justin could utter and stared at his best friend sceptically from where he was standing. Ernie gave him a pleading look and swallowed. "I was just going to talk to Wayne," said Justin and pointed over his shoulder with an obvious look on his face.

"Oh good," said Ernie and took a deep breath. "Just don't leave without me ay? Hannah has already gone with Susan and…"

"Don't be silly, why would I ever leave you to walk alone to class?" said Justin in his teasing tone. "Don't tell me little Ernie's afraid of something… or should I say someone?"

"I'm not afraid of anyone," blurted Ernie as he turned slightly red.

"Who is it?" asked Justin, he could clearly tell when his best friend was lying.

"No one," Justin gave him a disbelieving look. "I-I… eh… you won't tell anyone?" Justin raised his eyebrows, of course he wouldn't. "You can't tell anyone, not even Hannah."

"Ernie, you know I never would," scoffed Justin and sat down beside Ernie again, he turned his voice into a whisper and asked again. "So who is it?"

"The twins," whispered Ernie, nearly impossible to hear as he leaned into his best friend. Justin's eyes went wide and stared at Ernie a bit confused, he hadn't expected this.

"What? Wait… what twins?" asked Justin, even if he already thought he knew.

"The Weasley twins," whispered Ernie and gazed around the table to see if someone was eavesdropping.

"Yeah, course, thought so but why? I mean they aren't really- what a?" They both jumped as a great grey owl almost crash landed on the table before them and drew everyone's attention, the owl looked rather tired. "That owl is a bit late isn't it?"

"Yeah," agreed Ernie and reached for the letter. "Who'd ever send me letters?"

"Your parents?" said Justin matter-of-factly.

"It's not from them," said Ernie and turned red when he read it.

"Who's it from then?" asked Justin.

"Them…" replied Ernie trembling.

"What? Let's see," exclaimed Justin and tried to grab for the piece of parchment.

"No," snapped Ernie and tugged the letter to his chest but Justin wasn't unsuccessful. He read the letter rapidly and gave his best friend a curious look; it wasn't a very long letter.

"What offer? What's it about?" asked Justin, they had now both returned to their normal speaking tone and was, because of the owl, gaining some attention from both fellow Hufflepuffs and others.

"Justin!" said Ernie in a low begging tone and grabbed the parchment and decided it was time to leave the hall. "I can't tell you!"

"Why not? What offer? What do they mean by 'same place as the first time'?" Justin was deeply curious and walked after his friend out of the great hall as they gained even more attention. "Ernie! Tell me! Why are you afraid of them? Ernie! Ernie, you forgot your bag, Ernie…" Ernie stopped and murmured, turned and walked past Justin back in to the hall, Justin followed suit and continued his questioning without any response from the blond boy. It wasn't until they reached class Justin finally gave up.

******

"Whoa, did you see that?" asked Fred and stared at the blond Hufflepuff ran out of the hall again.

"Course I did," muttered George and focused on his breakfast tiredly. It hadn't really been necessary for either of them to actually attend breakfast this day. They could have slept since neither had class until after lunch but Fred had insisted to spy on Ernie when he received their letter. George wasn't happy about this at all since they had spent almost all night developing new products. Fred however, seemed to have all the energy in the world, he had during the night served as tester and maybe that was the reason for it.

"You think he'll tell him about it? You think he might want to join too?" asked Fred but received a slap almost instantly. "Oi, that hurt!"

"Pervert!" muttered George.

"You're calling me? I'm not the one that wanted to use my wand as- Ouch, what the heck was that for?" George gave him an ironic look that said 'we're in public' but no one seemed to have noticed.

"You know you'll pay for this later yeah?" muttered Fred and stuffed his mouth with food.

"Why later?" asked George and rose with a mischievous smile.

******

During dinner next day Ernie knew the letter by heart but still hadn't made his decision, the holidays were near and the DA meeting last night had been almost excruciating, it had been the last one. Justin who was still being refused more information had tried to corner the twins after the meeting but hadn't succeeded and he wasn't even remotely happy about being left out.

"Ernie, just do it, will you," said Justin and glared at his best friend.

"But-"

"If you didn't want to do it you wouldn't have this much trouble deciding now would you?"

"You don't even know what it's about."

"Tell me then…"

"No, I can't," bellowed Ernie and Justin sighed; he had been doing that a lot lately.

"Just do it," repeated Justin.

"Where are they anyway?" asked Ernie.

"Who? Them? Maybe they're already there waiting for you…"

"No, I mean like I haven't seen them today, have you? I haven't seen any of the Weasleys when I think about it," said Ernie and gazed at the Gryffindor table.

"Notice that now, have you?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, just go to wherever you're supposed to and meet them."

"Ok, I'll do it," said Ernie and rose instantly. "I'm bloody doing it! Oh fuck I'm going to hell!"

"Wha- what?" Justin dropped his fork and watched shockingly as his best friend left the great hall.

******

Can't believe this took me so long to write, but I hope you liked it. So obviously you know what's happening to Ernie now, aw poor Ernie. I hope I didn't fuck up the timeline again.


End file.
